100 Themes with LaviYuu
by muuu
Summary: AU-ish. A hundred drabble themes with Lavi and Kanda.


**A/N:** I finally finished my biology project! :D Now I only have to worry about my film project due the Friday after next OTL But, in celebration, I'm posting this drabble thing :D And I read a few like these, and I really like them, so I wrote one :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray - Man!

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ink<strong>

Because ink always somehow smears on Kanda anywhere Lavi's hands touch him. Not that he really minds.

**2. Scarf**

That long piece of orange fabric _has_ been kind of kinky.

**3. Rain**

The precipitation has always been Kanda's excuse to hug Lavi when it storms.

**4. Seasons**

Kanda only likes fall because Lavi likes it. And Lavi likes it because he likes jumping into big piles of leaves, dragging Kanda with him.

**5. Uniforms**

Lavi doesn't like the new uniform because it's getting harder to unbutton Kanda's coat.

**6. AU**

Lavi always wondered what his and Kanda's life would be like if they were in a different dimension.

**7. Cat and Rabbit**

Kanda never gets why he calls Lavi rabbit. He doesn't get why Lavi calls him his cat either.

**8. Color**

Lavi thinks that if Kanda was a color, he'd be an attractive midnight blue. It's mysterious and kind of sexy. Kanda thinks that if Lavi was a color, he'd be bright orange. It's annoying to look at, but you'll like it anyways.

**9. Night**

Kanda likes nighttime because that's when he and Lavi sneaks out to go gazing at the stars.

**10. Food**

Lavi likes to eat crepes with lots of blueberry frosting because the shade is like a faded color of Kanda's pretty hair. Kanda likes to eat soba because he likes soba.

**11. Heat**

Kanda doesn't like summer time because it's too hot. He likes winter because it's when Lavi runs to him for body heat, which is another excuse to hug the redhead.

**12. Books**

The only reason Kanda likes books is because they're good guides for sword training and that they're good to have when a certain hammer-wielding exorcist gets too annoying.

**13. Rest**

Lavi tends to drag Kanda to take naps with him when he gets tired.

**14. Time**

Lavi and Kanda secretly like staying up all night talking about whatever Lavi wants to talk about. It's moments like these the two feel as if there isn't such thing as time.

**15. Hair**

Kanda secretly doesn't mind that Lavi likes to braid his hair. It's just that it'll ruin his stone-cold image if he lets Lavi do it in public.

**16. Kiss**

Lavi thinks Kanda should learn how to kiss him on the cheek, because those angry hen-like pecks are starting to hurt.

**17. Hair Tie**

Once, Lavi bought Kanda a bunch of little strings, because the little buggers don't snap that easily, that will function as hair ties. It was because Lavi accidentally snapped one of Kanda's favorite hair ties because it managed to last two weeks.

**18. Light**

When sunlight hits Kanda's hair at just the right angle, the black turns into a wonderful dark ebony and blue. When the moonlight hits Kanda's face at just the right angle, his porcelain skin looks like it is sparkling. That's why Lavi likes light so much.

**19. Child**

Lavi and Kanda don't like children because they're loud and obnoxious, like Allen.

**20. Precious**

Kanda thinks Lavi is precious because there really is no one like him.

**21. Japanese**

Lavi likes Japanese tales, especially the one about that red string.

**22. Tender**

Kanda thinks Lavi is gentle enough to be comforting, but tough enough to endure the mars of war.

**23. Anger**

Lavi doesn't mind Kanda gets angry easily. It gets kind of funny after a while. Plus it's kind of cute.

**24. Separation**

Kanda doesn't like being separated from Lavi. He gets antsy and worried about what will happen to Lavi. Lavi doesn't like being separated from Kanda, either. The redhead tends to get a little too paranoid for Bookman's taste.

**25. Music**

Kanda and Lavi like music because it's an excuse to teach Allen how to dance by using themselves as examples.

**26. Flower**

Lavi thinks Kanda is like a flower because he's pretty and smells like one.

**27. Sweet**

Kanda thinks Lavi is sweet because he eats too many sweets.

**28. Sexy**

Maybe it was the way the sweat glistened on Kanda's back when he was training or it was just Lavi.

**29. Hands**

Kanda likes holding hands during the winter. Lavi just likes holding hands.

**30. Blood**

Lavi gets antsy when he sees blood because it makes him worry about Kanda.

**31. Glasses**

Kanda doesn't like it when Lavi wears his reading glasses when Lavi kisses him.

**32. Honor**

Kanda and Lavi don't really care about honor because they don't know the meaning. But that's okay, because they don't have to.

**33. Heart**

Lavi and Kanda don't care that they're not the Heart, because the only heart they need are their own.

**34. Duty**

Lavi's duty is to make sure Kanda's feet don't get frostbite in the winter when Kanda is lazy to drape the wool blanket over his feet.

**35. Honesty**

Kanda and Lavi like honesty because it keeps them real. And it gets a Kanda-in-denial to drape that blanket over his toes.

**36. Tattoo**

Lavi likes to trace over the tattoo on Kanda's chest, shoulder, and back. Kanda secretly thinks it tickles.

**37. Pride**

Kanda and Lavi take pride in each other because they're both sexy and they know it.

**38. Habit**

Before Lavi was in Kanda's life, when he first became part of the Order, he saw Kanda's life was like a habit. So when he became part of Kanda's life, he made sure to screw up Kanda's "rut-tine," because Kanda really was in a rut.

**39. Remember**

Lavi likes remembering things photographically because Kanda's hair looks pretty in the moonlight.

**40. Respect**

Kanda respects Lavi for being able to know so much, and Lavi respects Kanda because he's pretty.

**41. Secrets**

Kanda and Lavi keep their own secrets to keep the other safe.

**42. Dark**

When it's dark, Lavi likes to sing in a soft voice. Kanda likes that soft singing.

**43. Bonds**

As much as Bookman doesn't want to believe it, he knows Kanda and Lavi's bond is stronger than they let on.

**44. Indifference**

Lavi doesn't mind when Kanda's a bit listless because Lavi can be like that sometimes, too. Plus, it's kind of hot.

**45. Sacrifice**

One day, Kanda's going to sacrifice something for Lavi, because the redhead is close to giving up his position of Junior if he keeps this relationship with Kanda. But Lavi doesn't care, because he's Lavi now, not just Bookman Junior.

**46. Friendship**

Lavi and Kanda like their friendship because it's really like nothing else.

**47. Trust**

They trust each other because Kanda and Lavi just can.

**48. Eye Patch**

Lavi is nervous that one day Kanda will find out what's under the eye-patch. He's scared it'll drive them apart.

**49. Lotus**

Kanda is nervous that Lavi will find out what the lotus is for. He's scared that it would make Lavi leave.

**50. Teamwork**

Kanda and Lavi are often paired together for missions because their teamwork gets the Innocence faster than everyone else.

**51. Casual**

Lavi and Kanda like being casual, because it kind of brings the wildest in them at night…

**52. Control**

Neither of them is really in control because it would be weird.

**53. Close**

Kanda and Lavi are close because nothing can really drive them apart. Expect the lotus in Kanda's eyes and the eye-patch in Lavi's eye.

**54. Nature**

Kanda and Lavi both like going outside to observe nature. But Kanda likes wintertime because it reminds him to stay a bit colder towards others, and Lavi likes summer because it's hot and it's an excuse to go to America and hit the beaches.

**55. Strength**

Both Lavi and Kanda are strong because they have each other, so Lavi says.

**56. Silence**

Kanda and Lavi both think silence is the scariest noise.

**57. Water**

Lavi and Kanda's favorite drink is water, because it's always the same. It's bland, clear, and stays the same when it's left alone.

**58. Beauty**

Lavi admires Kanda's outward beauty because he really is beautiful. Kanda admires Lavi's inward beauty, because he's brilliant in every way.

**59. Lost**

Lavi and Kanda don't mind if they get lost in the woods while they're on a mission because they'll still have each other.

**60. Earring**

Lavi suggested Kanda get an earring one day. It was a good thing Lavi added a nervous just joking at the end, because if he didn't, Lavi wouldn't have had an ear to wear an earring in.

**61. Skin**

Lavi likes how his skin is tan and Kanda's is pale. He likes how Kanda's skin is a bit colder and drier than Lavi's warm and moisturized skin.

**62. Tease**

Kanda's a tease because he always manages to add some kind of kinky touch to everything he does, even when he doesn't mean to.

**63. Innocence**

Kanda and Lavi tend to retrieve Innocence quicker than everyone else when they're on a mission together.

**64. Rough**

Kanda's hands are rough from using a coarse hilt for his katana, but Lavi is okay with it because it's a nice change from his soft, baby-like hands.

**65. Height**

Lavi likes to rub in Kanda's face how Lavi is two centimeters taller than him.

**66. Cold**

Lavi disapproves of how Kanda is lazy to protect his feet from the cold. That's why Lavi always tries to involve the fact that one day Kanda's feet are going to get frostbite and he'll regret not listening to Lavi at the beginning.

**67. Survivor**

Lavi and Kanda both agreed that if only one the them survives, it's okay to kill himself because that's what the other would do, too.

**68. Tears**

Lavi and Kanda don't like seeing the other crying, but if one of them does, neither will mind. It's Lavi's excuse to stare at Kanda and Kanda's excuse to hug Lavi.

**69. Fire**

Fire reminds Kanda of Lavi's hair, bright, red, and somewhat alive, like it has a mind of its own.

**70. Believe**  
>It may not seem likely, but Kanda believes everything Lavi says because he trusts Lavi enough to know the redhead doesn't lie to him.<p>

**71. Happy**

Lavi is happy when he's with Kanda. Kanda is happy to just know Lavi's alive.

**72. Lie**

Kanda and Lavi know they'll never lie to each other because it would strain their relationship, and Lavi and Kanda like to avoid that.

**73. Question**

Lavi gets annoying when he asks too many questions.

**74. War**

Kanda and Lavi don't care they're in a war right now, because darn it, they're going to get that perfect night of stargazing tonight.

**75. Nightmare**

Lavi secretly has nightmares of losing Kanda in the war. Kanda does too.

**76. Death**

Death scares Kanda and Lavi because they both know they might die while apart or at different times, and it makes their heart drop and stop.

**77. Chain**

Kanda once put a chain on his katana. It annoyed him after a while, so he broke it off and gave it to Lavi. The redhead put the small chain on the rose of his exorcist jacket.

**78. Dream**

Kanda and Lavi rarely dream anymore. It's because their dreams already came true, Lavi says.

**79. Monster**

Kanda and Lavi see monsters in different ways. Kanda sees them as something like akuma or serious criminals; Lavi sees them as those hairy things that hide under your bed.

**80. Human**

Kanda thinks Lavi's human, whether or not he's Bookman apprentice, because Lavi is Lavi.

**81. Paper**

Lavi smells like peppermint and old parchment paper.

**82. Bandana**

Kanda likes Lavi's bandana because it makes the redhead's eyes a brighter green.

**83. Experiment**

At first, the entire thing was an experiment, but then they realized it didn't have to be, anymore.

**84. Illusion**

Lavi likes to do little magic illusion tricks to get Kanda mad. It's kind of funny.

**85. Harmony**

Only Kami knows how Kanda and Lavi get along in harmony.

**86. Learning**

Kanda learns how to read in English from Lavi, and Lavi learns how to say no and mean it from Kanda.

**87. Caught**

It's not often when they get caught, but when they do, it always seems to be Lenalee who gets them.

**88. Whisper**

Lavi whispers lyrics from songs about how love when they're stargazing.

**89. Training**

Training to Kanda means perfecting techniques. Training to Lavi means building up endure the ache in his hand longer when he writes.

**90. Bookman**

Truthfully, if Lavi chooses Kanda over the Bookman position, he wouldn't mind. Being a Bookman sucks, anyways.

**91. Fear**

Kanda and Lavi's only fear is losing each other.

**92. Stillness**

The thing still and semi-solid is their relationship.

**93. Understanding**

It is okay if Kanda doesn't understand what it's like to be a Bookman, because frankly, neither does Lavi.

**94. Action**

Actions speak louder than words. That's why Lavi likes waving to Kanda from across the hall.

**95. Morning**

Kanda wakes up at five in the morning whereas Lavi gets up at one in the afternoon.

**96. Safe**

Lavi keeps a secret safe to hold his memories of Kanda. He also thinks Kanda found it because he's been finding more stuff in it lately.

**97. White**

Kanda and Lavi like white because it's blank and bland, like soba.

**98. Emptiness**

Kanda truly doesn't think Lavi is just a hollow shell of a fake personality, because if he was, Kanda wouldn't even acknowledge Lavi.

**99. Curious**

Lavi was curious one day and unsheathed Mugen while Kanda was in the shower. Lavi will never forget the paper-cut-sized cut on his finger.

**100. Sickness**

Lavi doesn't like getting sick because Kanda gets sick more often than he does, and if he gets sick, it means Kanda's more prone to it. But it's okay if Kanda is sick and Lavi's not, because it's another excuse to baby the samurai.


End file.
